The Defiler and Other Lovecraftian-Inspired Tales
by RobbyA
Summary: A man obsessed with his pleasure for reading gets an invitation to a fellow book connoisseur's home to read his collection of forbidden literature. However, there appeared to be a great wrong with the man. His house is alive; in his rooms are multiple acts dedicated to the cardinal sins of mankind; and there are some disappearances that trace all the way back to the nobleman.
1. God of Depravity

I haven't the faintest idea how I ended up getting into this position, but I am forever grateful that I managed to escape it. Ever since I was a child, I was an avid reader. I read just about anything: newspapers; comic books; obituaries, you name it. I'm certain that you had the same feelings I had. Of reading everything whatever you could get your grubby hands-on, you find yourself in a bind. Craving more knowledge, I am assured that you would've done anything to satiate your hunger.

While I was allowing my mind to humor the imagined solutions to my plight, it happened. While I was browsing the town's bookstore, I bumped into a strange man. He was the spitting image of a walrus. He was a rotund man in the perfect shape of an egg. He had a double chin that was partially covered by the thick, wintery whiskers of his mustache. Whoever this man was, he clearly was of some form of nobility. He was dressed in the finest black tuxedo that money could buy...if not for the fact that his paunch peeked through the bottom of his shirt. His arms were of a gargantuan frame with rolls of fat jiggling from the slightest movement.

"Oh, I'm sorry, sir," I said. I had about four books in my hands at the time. I gazed down at them and collapsed on my knees to collect them without hesitation. The man tentatively wiped his shirt off with his pudgy fingers.

"It's quite all right, my good fellow," he said in an understanding tone of voice. While I should've been relieved that he wasn't going to take vengeance on me for my mistake, I felt the heat of his stare. He observed the books on the ground with a passing curiosity. "A fellow book connoisseur?"

"Well, yes," I answered while still being intimidated by the sudden interrogation.

"That is very good news," he replied. His smile shifted down into a frown. "But these books just won't do."

My interest peaked. "You know more appropriate literature for me to indulge myself in?"

"Yes. Just between you and me, let's just say that I have a collection of _forbidden_ literature."

That proved to be the most intriguing part of the discussion. This man I had met on accident had access to literature that was assuredly banned by the government. I've heard stories of such books containing such unorthodox material, they were buried away, never to be seen by the light of day. The opportunities were limitless. I could barely conceal my excitement as I almost glossed over the gentleman providing me with his address. He became like a penguin and wobbled away, throwing his weight on his legs. Before I walked over to the counter, for a moment, I could've sworn that I saw a large, monstrous anomaly acting as the man's shadow.

* * *

Not too long after my realization that I neglected to ask the man of his name; a series of disappearances befell the city. Children between the ages of 10 and 16 were reported missing. They each disappeared not too long after the other. Approximately, there were six missing children. I thought back to the man I met at the bookstore and how eerily his shadow matched the news reports of the children complaining about being relentlessly pursued by a monster shrouded in darkness. It sent a chill up my spine whenever I weighed more on it.

The day of my little get-together with the man from the bookstore arrived. I fidgeted through my important papers until I fished out the note with his address on it. His home was a decent walking pace from mine. With my briefcase in hand, I traveled down the path. When I reached the house, it did not resemble anything I have imagined for a man of such a high status. The outer layers of the house contorted and shifted. The outer layer was transforming into indescribable shapes unknown to man. The trees around the settlement transformed into scaly talons. I turned to leave, but the voice of the fat man was calling out to me over the onslaught of chaos.

I walked through the shifting front door and trudged down the hallway. The walls were now a fleshy mass of red meat. They shook violently so much so; I was afraid they would leap at me. The other sights were…unappealing. In one room, what I could only describe as the most horrid of debaucheries was transpiring before my eyes. A wave of men and women bereft of clothing were committing the most audacious of sins. They danced around in a perverted succession and clawed onto each other in large orgies. Their incessant moaning disturbed me. "Lust," I thought. It was undoubtedly a section dedicated entirely to the deadly sin of lust.

The next room was worse. Inside, chains of people were wrought with hunger. They tore into each other as wild dogs looking for scraps. Limbs were ripped off and fingers were plucked one by one like feathers. Not once did they grant me a passing glance. Instead, they continued to indulge in their cannibalistic rituals, never once feeling their hunger subsiding. What I have experienced was the sin of gluttony in its most perverted form.

Sloth was next. It was another guest room. It was relatively easier on the eyes, but that would be comparing a severed arm to a papercut. Fat blobs sat on the bed and floor without rhyme or interest in anything currently happening. They were of people who were so corrupted by their slothfulness, they were reduced to creatures even below the worms.

The further I glanced into the rooms, the more I felt my mind crack from my incapability of understanding it. A hand reached out and touched my shoulder, sending me over the edge. "Glad you could make it; the festivities had just begun."

* * *

It was the fat man again. But something was horribly wrong. He did not have any noticeable change in his demeanor. He still was just as jolly as he was when I first met him. In fact, he treated the unholy nightmares festering in his home with seeming indifference. That kind of indifference a man may feel when he views the same events daily. I now felt uncomfortable being in the same room as him.

Before I could respond, he whisked me away into the kitchen where he had a lavish array on the table. It looked normal at first glance, but after seeing all the bizarre, surreal nonsense in the respective rooms, I couldn't help but be suspicious. The obese man sat at the head of the table and glutted himself on fattening foods from turkey legs and mashed potatoes. Thinking back, he looked even more massive than I gave him credit for. He looked up from his many plates and eyed me inquisitively.

"So, how are you enjoying your stay?"

I slammed my fists on the table in a dazed frenzy. "What in the name of all decency is going on here!?"

He frowned and sighed deeply. _**"I see you don't understand. Such a shame."**_

"Shame?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered, _**"I'm sure that you noticed by now that I am by no means an ordinary man."**_

My mind became a blank. Not human? What is he suggesting? I knew he was insane, but what the hell did he mean by those cryptic words? I hushed my thoughts when he began to speak again.

**_"I am of a race of gods eldritch to your thought processes. Please, call me the Defiler."_**

"Where are you going with this?" I asked now in irritation. Great; this man was insane, and he also believes that he was some powerful deity. I rubbed my throbbing temples in bewilderment. If this were a dream, I very much would've loved to wake up. I'd imagine waking up in my bed in the early morning going about my day and then indulging in my cherished hobbies. Instead, I was currently in a grotesque house filled with unspeakable perversions getting lectured to by a deranged man who may as well have escaped from a mental asylum not too far from here.

_**"I see that I am boring you, boy,"** _he said. His face was contorted into a vengeful scowl. **_"I am here speaking to you, but I am also far away."_**

"How far, fat man?" I asked.

_**"My body is indescribable to you mortals, but I am confined behind a stone wall."**_

I listened tentatively despite my disbelief. What he said next horrified me. If the idea that he was locked away behind a stonewall was already unbelievable, what he spoke of still to this day greatly disturbed me.

_**"Do you like my latest body?"**_ he asked, **_"after all, this freak was just like you before I found you."_**

* * *

He told me that there was a man who was much like me who hungered for knowledge. After he grew bored with the typical literature he read, he sought more. In his endeavor, he met a member of an underground cult who told him that he could have access to the more problematic pieces. He was exposed to the depravities that the cult performed in dedication to some Great Old One or something of the sort. Despite it, he nevertheless allowed his cravings to overpower him, and he read a book that summoned that unearthly presence to him.

_**"It's a pity that this body is going to waste,"**_ the fat man bemoaned. "**_It's about time I parted with him; we had so much fun together." He feigned a single tear. "Those children were my favorite part."_**

"Children?" I said.

He wordlessly took me forcefully out of my seat, and we both walked to the basement of the house. The remains of the missing children were spread astray. I choked back vomit as I took a closer look at them. Large chunks were noticeably taken from the corpses. I looked back at the fat man his grin only growing larger with a more deranged glaze in his eyes. His smile circled around the tips of his mouth.

_**"What? What can I say; after I had my fun with them, I got hungry. Can't blame a Great Old One becoming famished."**_

My fists clenched. After everything, I was mentally preparing myself to punch this "god" back towards whatever plane of existence he originated from. "What else did you do to that man?"

He smirked. **_"When I possessed him, I cast his soul aside. He will forever be trekking that long path between life and death. I maneuvered him like a flesh puppet subservient to my rule. I do wonder though if he ever was made to watch his body cozy up with strangers?"_**

"What are you wanting from me now? And what is the reason behind any of this!?" I finally yelled.

He nodded his shoulders. _**"After about three hours or so in my home and you still fail to understand?"** _He sighed. **_"I live for the carnalities of _**you**_ simple humans. I know all of man's depravities and abominations, and I bask in it. That sense of pleasure mixed with pain is intoxicating. But what I desire the most is to be free from my prison and walk among you simple humans!"_**

The man's disguise was wearing thin. His skin became papery with small cracks forming all over. Like a butterfly emerging from its cocoon, his disguise cracked open. Underneath was displeasing to man's eyes. An abnormally fat headless man burst through the skin and towered over me. His hands were large and enshrouded my head. What sent me the most alarm, however, were the two mouths within the palms of his hands. Hot drool dripped down from his serpentine tongues. The room transformed into a chasm of red meat with oozing slime. A book manifested before me. It opened to the section that mentioned the fat man, the Defiler's, name.

_**"Say my name and free me!"**_

My eyes darted towards his name. I tried my darndest to fight, but once my mind was set on the name, my tongue began to betray me. "Y…Y…"

The Defiler stiffened up in anticipation. _**"Yes! Yes!"**_

* * *

I grasped my throat and grunted. My attempts at choking myself were also proving to be unfruitful. "Y'gol…"

I immediately stared down on the floor of the basement. Beside one of the bodies of the slain children, I saw a carving knife. With my little time, I made a grab for it. The Defiler was perplexed, though because of lacking eyes, he couldn't only express it through his mouths. I grabbed the knife and held it in front of him. My tongue slid out unconsciously from my mouth, and I grabbed it with one hand.

_**"No, no!"**_ he screamed.

It was painful, but I sliced my tongue off, allowing half to fall on the floor. The Defiler shook violently. I was running out of blood quickly, but I ran forward with the knife and tussled with the Great Old One. He pinned me tightly with one of his hands and he tried to shove me up his other mouth. I clenched my knife and I rammed it into his chest cavity. He loosened his hold on me and tumbled forward. Blood was leaking out onto the floor. Nevertheless, he laughed. Despite the pain and blatant loss of blood. He was still laughing as if he was having the best day of his life.

_**"Don't think that this is over, fool,"**_ he said, "_**I can never truly die. Shame we won't be able to play some more, though. Oh well, I guess I'll go defile some other poor sap."** _He laughed through his hands and contorted into dust. Without its owner, the house began to collapse, and debris came raining down. From the sound of the bloody screaming, the Defiler's followers were also being buried alive. I staggered my way through the horrific freak show and exited the house. The house imploded, burying itself deep into a crater in the ground.

Even though it was a few months ago, I still find myself thinking back about how my lust for reading nearly cost me my life and the threats of that beast getting released. But he also said that he would try to corrupt some other hapless victim. I just wonder who will be the next to fall, victim?


	2. Election

"Coming to you live with the latest news on the presidential election is Dan Clancy. To my right is Republican Zachary Clark. To my left, this fine gentleman implored me to not refer to him by any name backstage. He also isn't aligned with any of our major parties. In other words, he's in a league all to himself."

The man sitting on the couch adjacent to Dan was an exceptionally tall man with a dark complexion. He was of Middle Eastern descent resembling one of the old Pharaohs of Ancient Egypt. He had a short-pointed mustache and beard. He was dressed in a black outfit and tie with sharp-toed cowboy boots on his feet. From a slight glance, he seemed completely normal. And yet, he had an aura that suggested he was not completely human. He nevertheless charmed the audience appointed to hearing the campaigns. Zachary had a more relaxed composure. To his right on the couch was a notebook that documented everything that he was intending to say during his interview. It was just on the typical issues such as illegal immigration, cutting funds to government programs, the usual. His opponent seemed to be bereft of any notes, which made him think that it would work in his favor.

"Alright," Dan said clearing his throat, "let's get started. Clark, do us the honors and state your views about raising taxes."

Zachary chuckled on cue. "Well Dan," he began, "you would already know I am against it."

The man in black snickered at Zachary's simple answer. Zachary himself tried to play it off as unimportant, but eventually, he became annoyed with the guest's poking fun at him. "What you think what I said was humorous or something, punk?"

The man grinned. "I seem to recall that you own a megacompany, Zachary, do you not?"

"It's none of your business," Zachary responded.

The opponent further laughed. "Remember that one man that you let go? About how he is now struggling to make ends meet." He leaned forward on the couch with his hands arched. "Wouldn't that fall on you?" Zachary remained speechless at the man's accusation. The man lifted his eyes with a smirk spread across his face. "It's always amusing to see how you mortals always take the easy way out rather than actually contribute anything to your society; how you big cats glut yourselves on all the luxuries life has while damning your fellow man to pick up after you."

Zachary's face fumed a deep red. "That is not my view, and you should know that!"

He continued to argue with the nameless candidate whose response was to further laugh at his expense. This further earned Zachary's ire. Dan managed to regain control over his talk show, this time turning the debate in the stranger's favor. "Alright, sir," he said, "what are your views on raising taxes?"

* * *

The man perked up in his seat. His eyes were a deep emerald color. "Actually, Dan, I'd like to ask you a question."

Dan shook his head vehemently. "Sir, that's not how this works," he attempted to say. However, the oddest feeling manifested within him. He couldn't speak or scream. Almost as though an invisible hand was keeping his lips sealed. The man stood up from the couch and walked in front of the live audience. Ignoring Dan's squealing for relief, he continued to speak.

_**"How does it feel to know that everything you've valued is worthless?"**_

Zachary stood up from his seat. "What the hell are you suggesting?" Without as much as a word, the stranger grabbed Dan's coffee mug and smashed it against his desk. He then took one of the shards and stabbed Zachary in the eye before slitting his throat. The audience screamed as they saw Zachary's body crumpled on the floor. The stranger looked at the shard in deep contemplation and tossed it across the set. He spoke again amid the chaos. "See how life can easily be taken away with little rhyme nor reason?"

He snapped his fingers causing a wave of insanity to wash over the audience. Most of their eyes became glazed over and they spoke an intelligible gibberish. The stage itself shifted with alien geometric shapes resembling no shape that mankind knew. Several were reduced to babbling idiots unaware of the fate that had befallen them. The stranger scanned the room seeing a few people that were not rendered insane hollow shells of their former selves. Two were a man and a woman desperately trying to pry open the doors of the studio.

"It won't budge!" shouted the woman.

They were too invested with their fixation on escape they failed to notice the stranger was quietly walking towards them. He grabbed the panicking woman's arms and forcibly pinned them against the door. **_"I'm afraid those doors are bolted shut."_**

"Please don't hurt me," she begged.

His smile returned wider than before, nearly taking up his entire face. **_"I'm not going to hurt you, my dear,"_ **he said in a reassuring fashion. He held his index finger in front of the woman's face and placed it squarely on her forehead. The woman's struggling against his grip subsided with her eyes getting plunged in the back of her head. Within seconds, her screaming returned, more pronounced.

"Get out of my head! Get out of my head! Get out of my head!"

She madly repeated this over and over even when her body collapsed on the ground spasming. He had shown her visions, visions of ancient guards invading the Earth subjugating and destroying human civilization. But that all paled to the vision of one of the gods awakening from their deep slumber spelling absolute destruction of everything there was and would ever be. It was the type of knowledge that would drive anyone to sheer madness. The man was cowering in fear.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

* * *

The stranger did not answer wrapping his fingers around the man's neck and snapping it with ease. The man's corpse fell on top of the woman's throbbing body. The man started to change form becoming larger in scale and his body burst open. Waves of tentacles erupted from every orifice. His head transformed into a slender, hood-like shape with razor-sharp teeth adorning it. Four fleshy arms ripped through the sides of his abdomen.

The transformation and ensuing chaos were being broadcasted through different stations. More people were exposed to the man's true form and were being overtaken by madness. Fires began to spread throughout the streets engulfing civilians and causing massive accidents. Cars collided into each other and planes crashed into buildings. Soon nothing left of the city will become a reality. The stranger observed all the destruction letting out a guttural chuckle.

**_"In the end, none of your pathetic lives matter to the likes of an Outer God."_**

Dan found himself alone in the studio the grip on his lips subsiding. Around him were the corpses of the audience members that were driven into ravage episodes of madness. The Outer God towered over him and glared at him with his many eyes. "Another city is washed in utter chaos, and soon the entire country will be driven mad as well."

Dan was on his knees. "Please, I'll do anything you want; just please don't kill me."

Another venomous laugh bellowed from the Outer God. **_"Why would I kill you? I can destroy your world right now as a matter of fact."_** He started to slither away, turning to look at the talk show host again. **_"I'll let you live but only so you could remember all of the nightmares that happened this night. I shall let that knowledge fester deep inside you until you've nothing left but an insane husk screaming night after night. It is then that I shall awaken my father Azathoth to turn your pathetic world into dust. Until then..."_**

The creature disappeared leaving Dan completely alone with his thoughts. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one left with the full knowledge over what transpired in his studio. And yet, he could already feel that his sanity was eroding ever so slowly. In time, he'll be back, and the world will be destroyed. And there wasn't anything he could do aside from coming to terms with what he was told.


	3. Gods Awaken

***Azathoth's Maddening Dream***

A vicious tremor was heard throughout the cosmos shaking it down to its very foundation. The stars groaned in anguish becoming extinguished one after the other. They screamed an excruciating tune whilst choking on their own blood as they convulsed into death throes. The sun was swallowed up in pure darkness. The planets in our solar system became colder, even more so than the climate in the Antarctic. Their gaseous bodies became solid blocks of ice that ricocheted from their orbits and crashed into each other. Mars was cast on a destructive path to our Earth and collided with it. The force exerted onto the planet caused an alteration in its rotation, tilting it off its axis.

Many panicked from the feeling that the universe itself passed away back into the control of whatever eldritch god that exists beyond the gate. There was a great unrest throughout the Earth that was never heard before in the planet's long existence and would never be heard again. The Earth itself opened to devour everything in its path. Houses were swallowed up while some were deeply asleep too ignorant of what was happening. Tidal waves kicked up in huge storms and eradicated houses along the beaches. The moon was deeply immersed in a shade of red; blood trickled down from the moon as though the moon itself was weeping.

In the thirteenth hour, demonic flutes rang through the air; large, flaming balls of fire descended from the sky to consume any survivor that was remaining. The world's fresh water turned to boiling blood that poisoned the living creatures within them. The fabric of reality unzipped sending plagues of flying fungoid, crustacean beings latched themselves onto whoever was unfortunate and drove them to utter, unadulterated madness. The demonic flutes sung their last note before drowning away to a low murmur. Beings made of ropes of tentacles escaped through the rip forcing a few into fainting spells. They possessed masses of tentacled appendages with toothy suction cups and eyes manifested in every orifice of their bodies. The universe gave its final breath and disappeared into the vast nothingness absolutely devoid of life.

And just like that, the Blind Idiot God awoke from its eons-long sleep unable to comprehend that it was now the only being in existence.


End file.
